


21 Seconds

by Zkc3b



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Drift Racing, F/M, Fast Cars, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gen, Guns, Inspired by Tokyo Drift, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Minor Original Character(s), Miya Osamu is crazy, Narcissism, Racing, References to Drugs, Street Racing, reader is a gang leader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zkc3b/pseuds/Zkc3b
Summary: Osamu loved it. The love you held in your eyes for him- no, Kiyoomi of course. He couldn't help the rush of pushing you farther and farther to the edge, the adrenaline, haste, and giddiness of it all. But he was so, so, so, wrong. Man was Osamu so wrong; for even loving you.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Kudos: 3





	21 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, you can check out this story on my Wattpad :) @/zkc3b_ Hope you enjoy :P

Your group was everywhere, every association knew of you. Your group was new to the scene and certainly did take all of its attention. He wanted to see your face though, see who was behind the wheel- who was taking the street racing world by storm, with exceptional racing skills. Osamu needed to know. And lucky for him, there just so happened to be a street race contest being held in Tokyo, some secluded place probably, he thought. He'd be there, his whole crew would be there, the street racing population in Tokyo would be there, to see just who was creating all of this havoc.

The night of the competition he was outwardly eager. It was quite unusual for him to do so, which shocked the crew a bit.

"Samu, yer' acting weird, wassup?" Osamu turned at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Nothing, just feeling antsy y'know? It's a big competition, lots of money."

Short and sweet, Atsumu thought analyzing his brother's response, before concluding with a "That sounds like something you'd say, although- ya never worried before?" Atsumu mumbled to himself as he fixed his hair.

Osamu ignored his brother, looking at himself in the mirror. Why was he so eager to know who you were? You were just a racer after all. —But one with pretty eyes, and a pleasant drift.

Ok,

maybe with really pretty eyes that made him admire you some more. He didn't even realize he was lost in thought till his twin flicked his forehead- which immediately ignited a negative reaction out of him.

"Let's go" Kita stated and that was the cue.

When they reached the venue, they already knew the drill. Their tinted windows up, headlights off, engines revving for a bit (when they parked) to signify their presence. When they actually did arrive at the track, people immediately crowded around their cars, as usual; Kita driving through the crowds, allowing the rest of them to easily follow behind him in a line.

You noticed this arrival, your eyes darting at each car model, noticing they were all collectively black. You were resting on the hood of your midnight Nissan Skyline GTR R34, your girl's cars all collectively around each other, conveniently signifying you were a group.

When the crowd died down a bit, moving away, Inarizaki Bois all parked their cars. Trunks towards a backing, headlights facing everyone else. Anyone who'd ever gotten close to the rows of cars usually felt intimidated.

Osamu sighed, already dreading the long wait till the races actually started, connecting his phone to the bluetooth in his car playing 'Da Shine'. He hummed the melody, thinking back to the time he and Rin tried to replicate the instrumental of the song with their voices. He laughed quietly.

He bopped his head, his eyes scanning everyone in front of him, lazily and bored, but soon his eyes landed on you. In all your glory, sitting on the hood of your car, your mask covering the majority of your face.

It was you, huh. He clicked his tongue, dissatisfied at the fact you hadn't shown your face, but what did he expect when you'd never done it prior. He turned away from you, grabbing his phone to change the song to 'Love$ick' by Mura Masa. He hummed along to the melody before turning to you again- but this time in shock.

"Is that Sakusa-kun with-" A sudden foul taste in his mouth began to brew. Sakusa with you? He didn't hear anything about that. Osamu looked at the sight in confusion. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, before opening them. 

Why did he even care anyway? He didn't know you. All he wanted to see was your face. To see you in your element.

He reached down to the cupholder in his car, grabbing a packet of cigarettes. He grabbed his lighter, lighting his cigarette up, before placing it between his lips. He grabbed his phone, letting the current song repeat- not that he realized. He was fueled with an unknown feeling seeing you with Sakusa, he needed to know you. But he didn't know why he cared so much, he's never cared for anyone new on the track before, so why now? Whatever. He shook his head trying to physically remove those thoughts.

A sudden knock at his window, did, however, bring him out of his thoughts. He rolled down his window, "Rin." He greeted. Rintarou nodded in response, "Races are going to start, Kita- san wanted me to tell you." Osamu nodded and Rintarou walked back to his car.

When it was their cue to leave, to park their cars in the stands at their designated area, they left in a clean formation, Osamu second to last- behind Aran.

Once they arrived, other racing teams pulled up beside them, situating themself in their spots. He saw Rintarou leave his car and walk up to his, along with Atsumu behind him. He already knew what they were here for. He unlocked his doors, and the two entered his car. Atsumu at the back and Suna in the passenger seat.

"Yo," Atsumu greeted as he settled himself at the back.

"Ya guys want something to drink, the most I've got is apple juice" Rintarou nodded, along with Atsumu.

"It's behind my seat, get it Tsumu". Atsumu reached behind his seat, throwing them each a box. Osamu took his last puff before putting out his cigar.

Your group parked your cars, beside Itachiyama, who so happened to be beside the black cars. You saw Sakusa leave his lime Mitsubishi EVO VI, girls gawking at him, frightened yet also excited by his presence. He was the Sakusa after all. But he was your Kiyoomi. He walked over to your car leaning down,

"Yoomi" you smiled.

"Y/n" he leaned into the lowered window of your car, pulling down his mask and yours, capturing your lips with his for a cool, sensual kiss. He quickly pulled your mask back up, knowing you wanted to keep your identity hidden, removing himself from your window.

"I needed that," he said looking at the rows of different cars. You just nodded, naturally just being a nonchalant person- but it didn't change the fact you enjoyed the kiss.

"My race is gonna start soon, I'll see you later" he muttered before walking away, not before waving you off- you returned the gesture.

Rin and the twins sat in Osamu's car, chilling with some music and bantering, Kita soon walked over to Osamus car, knocking on the window; Osamu, rolling down his window. Kita averted his gaze to Atsumu.

"It's your race, get going," he said before looking ahead to the track, putting his neck tattoo on show. Atsumu nodded exiting the car. He got into his car, before driving down to the course, lining up with his competitors.

Cypher was to the far right of him, Futakuchi to his right, and Sakusa to his left.

He revved his engine a bit. The race he was competing in was going to be difficult, he was up against monsters in the street racing community, but hey- he was a monster too. It was a pretty straightforward race. You just had to drive around the track once.

Exhaling, he looked ahead of him, right hand gripping his wheel, right hand, above his gear stick, his Subaru Impreza P1 would do him justice.

"3, 2, 1!" the gunshot sounded through the breezy, night air.

He pressed on the gas shifting to 5th gear, accelerating him past the rest, leaving a trail of exhaust from its pipe. As he neared the curve of the course, Futakuchi's teel green Toyota Supra A80 abruptly drifted past him, leaving a large cloud of exhaust for his view; he quickly shifted down to 1st gear before putting a slight amount of pressure on the shifter pushing it from 1st gear to 2nd, before easing off the throttle with a minimum amount of effort and time off the gas. Doing this quickly put him back in first place, the others trailing closely behind him.

Osamu watched his brother effortlessly retain first place, pride swelling in his chest. Soon, Atsumu rounded the last curve, taking the win, Sakusa, Cypher, and Futakuchi closely behind him, placing in that order. Osamu got out of his car, gesturing Rin to exit as well, to congratulate his brother. They stood by the railing above the sidelines.

"Good job, Tsumu" Osamu yelled. Atsumu looked up, responding with a wave and a smile. Kita and Aran quickly coming over with slight smiles.

"Good job Asumu-Kun" Kita slightly yelled.

"Thanks, guys" Atsumu responded,

" 'M coming," he said collecting his sum from the withholder, before entering his car, driving up to where they were.

Sakusa sighed, annoyed at coming in second place despite still getting the second place sum. He needed to cheer up, to at least make you feel calm before your race. He drove up to the platform, accepting the congratulations from his crew before parking. You got out of your car, walking over to Sakusa wrapping your arms around him.

"Good job Omi," you said before detaching yourself from him. He smiled at you responding with a thankyou.

Osamu watched this in shock, because like what?

This time it was your turn to race. You hopped in your car after parting ways with Kiyoomi. Their name was Inarizaki Bois, huh. The boys in all black, tinted windowed cars. 

"Samu, you good?" Rintarou asked after watching one of his homies freeze in shock for a minute too long.

Osamu turned away from the sight and hummed "Yea".

Rintarou let it go, though pretty unconvinced. "It's my race next, imma start going," Rin said backing away from the railing.

"Yea, good luck bro" Osamu responded, waving him off.

You saw from your rearview mirror, one of the Inarizaki Bois driving down to the track. Girlish squeals filled the air as they were being crowded by a pack of desperate girls. "Suna" "Rin" was all you could hear apart from desperate cries.

If there was one thing you didn't like- it was unnecessary noise. You drove down to the track, lining up between the supposed 'Suna's' car and some blonde guy with glasses. There was another car to your far right, colored red.

1 minute till the race started.

You relaxed into your seat, you felt confident. But the screaming was a mood kill- it still didn't halt, instead, it increased as each of your competitors threw the girls a smile.

And that was your cue.

You rolled down your front two windows, before connecting your phone to your car. Pressing play, 21 seconds by So Solid Crew blasted through your speakers.

The bass rumbled the floor, vibrating everything that stood atop it- drawing attention to you. Suna and the blonde looked at you skeptically.

You didn't care, couldn't care, and didn't feel like caring.

"3, 2, 1!" the gunshot sounded through the air, barely audible over your music.

You pressed on the gas promptly, feeling exhilaration as the rush of wind flowed through your clothes, your eyes watering in the process: it was worth it.

You were in first, Suna almost rivalling your car, but you knew better. You slowed down to prepare to drift, as he was too busy attempting to take your place to notice the curve a few meters ahead. As a result, he ended up drifting too late, swerving and slightly hitting the curb- he kept going though, now rivalling the blonde for second place. You, however, had a prominent place for 1st.

That's what everyone thought.

The red car pulled up beside you, the windows rolled down, you smirked at the sight, your eyes still looking straight ahead. You could see D.K smile from the corner of your eye before zooming past you.

So, in an attempt to secure the winning place, you stepped on the gas, a different gas, one that zoomed you past D.K in an instant.

You shifted back into the 1st gear, slowly pushing it to second so you could drift into the crowd, behind the finish line, that hopefully moved.

Lucky for you, they did, allowing you to do a clean circular drift in the middle of the crowd before you pushed on the break- jerking you forward in the process.

The crowd stood shocked.

Relief came over you as you relaxed into your seat.

A moment of silence after your arrival, the crowd was cheering, shocked at your arrival, whilst 21 seconds was still booming, with literally only 21 seconds to go.

Osamu stood shocked.

"Tsumu, did you see what they did?" his voice was hoarse with shock and excitement.

"What the fuck?" his eyes were bulging at this point. Atsumu stood beside him speechless, Kita's cigar already fallen from his lips, Aran already leaving for a breather.

Sakusa already lowered his mask the minute he saw you use your special gas. He was in a daze. You were truly exceptional to him, he really got lucky.

You stepped out of your car, immediately the center of attention, everyone huddled around you complimenting your skills, the Drift King himself soon approached you. Everyone moved out the way, eyes trained on you both.

"You're good, well done." he complimented. You smiled slightly before you felt an arm wrap around your waist. You immediately shuffled away before you realized who it was.

"They're good, you're lucky." D.K complimented, arm leaning on the roof of your car.

Sakusa muttered a quiet, muffled "I know."

That was all, and the drift king backed up returning to his car, ladies immediately huddling under his arm, a silent way of saying "Pick me" to get a ride with him.

Sakusa soon pulled you into a side hug, "Get in the passenger, I'll drive us up" to which you nodded.

You hopped into your car, 21 seconds repeating, but playing quietly as Sakusa lowered the volume. He handed you your prize money which he was told to give to you.

Osamu watched the sight of you both entering your car. You were Sakusa's, he confirmed.

He turned around walking back to his car, a smug look on his face.

You may have taken winning place, but you lost being with Sakusa.

He admired you but didn't care for you anymore.

Miya Osamu was back.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to clarify a few things in case you didn't understand. In this chap, towards the end, I wrote that Osamu admired you but didn't care for you anymore. "Miya Osamu was back." 
> 
> I'm sure many of you may have thought that part was a bit rushed or Osamu was too quick in not "liking" you. Osamu never liked you, he was merely infatuated with you, that's why "Miya Osamu was back" was to show he was done with his infatuation.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it- stay tuned for upcoming chapters. (a few chaps are already posted on Wattpad, ill be moving them here


End file.
